New Love
by InuFan4L
Summary: Kagome caught Inuyasha with Kikyo once again and she screamed at him and has left the group permanently. But what happens when Sesshomaru stumbles across her path? Slowly as Kagome spends time with Sesshomaru her feelings start to change... DISCLAIMER: i do not own Inuyasha...or any of the characters for that matter
1. Broken Hearted

It was a warm beautiful spring day, birds chirped, a gentle breeze blew through the fields and clouds gently floated along the skies. "SIT!" she screamed, then a rumble shook the surrounding area. Birds rose from the trees and flew off into the distance. Kagome breathed hard with her hands clenched into fists, they were so tightly clenched that her knuckles turned white. "SIT! SIT! SIT!" after she said that Inuyasha slammed into the ground 3 more times. She then turned her back on Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala and Inuyasha…who was at the moment face down in the ground.

She walked a few steps away from them and her body was trembling. "Kagome…." Sango's voice was quiet…almost a whisper as she spoke her friends name in concern. Soon Kagome heard Inuyasha growling quietly as he brushed himself off and looked at her "Kagome what is your problem?" Kagome didn't answer him, she didn't dare turn her face to look at him in fear that she would break down crying. 'How could he be so stupid?!' her thoughts were running mad. She saw him sneak off to Kikyo the night before, she followed him to the sacred tree. She heard him say "Kikyo…I love you" and when Kikyo had asked him about Kagome he said "Kagome can't be nothing more to me but a good friend even a sister to me….she can't fill my heart like you can." then she watched them share a kiss, that's when she ran back to the camp and cried silently. She whispered softly "…..I hate you Inuyasha…." His ears twitched and his eyes opened wide "W...what?" anger boiled in Kagome's blood along with hurt, and heartbreak. She turned and she didn't notice but she finally started crying as tears streamed down her face she spoke venomously at him and she yelled "You heard me! I hate you!" Inuyasha along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala starred at her. She then stormed past them and picked up her bow and her pack of arrows and slung them over her back and began walking away. That's when Sango had enough and she ran in front of Kagome, "Kagome…where are you going?" She looked at her friend and tears continued streaming down her face "To find Naraku on my own." she then walked past her, that's when Inuyasha jumped in front of her. "Kagome tell me what your deal is…I come back this morning and you 're sitting there, I ask you what's wrong and you sit me….I deserve an explanation!" Kagome then looked at him, it seemed the others starred at her with curiosity as well.

"Because you're a jerk Inuyasha!" He folded his arms still seeming to be waiting, "I saw you with Kikyo last night!" that's when Inuyasha's arms slowly went to his sides and his ears drooped and his expression went neutral, he spoke softly "How long were you…" Before he even finished his sentence she cut him off "I was there for the whole thing! You telling her you love her,….how I mean nothing to you! And then you kissed her!" this time her anger was fading…the painful memory of watching them was seeping back into her mind, she continued crying but managed to continue speaking "I can't believe you Inuyasha….I…..I…." she hesitated then her voice dropped to almost a whisper "I love you…Inuyasha.." Inuyasha's eyes opened wide, "What did you just say?" she then got fustrated as her heart continued to throb "I said I love you Inuyasha!" she heard her friends gasp behind her then she glared at him through tears "My mistake!" she then ran past him, she heard him call her name and turned to see him jump in the air but she starred straight ahead once more and yelled out "SIT BOY!" she heard him slam into the ground with a thud, but she didn't want to turn around to see him. She continued running until late night when she passed out by a tree she was breathing so hard it hurt her lungs. She starred up at the night sky, she starred at the twinkling stars for awhile before drifting into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Running Away

Kagome stirred in her sleep slightly, she then felt warmth on her face. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw sunrays peaking through the leaves and hitting her face, she sat up slowly and leaned against the tree she was sleeping next to. Her vision was still blurry and her head was throbbing, she groaned softly in pain and mumbled while holding her head "ugh…ow….stupid Inuyasha….." She then stood slowly, holding onto the tree for support. Once she got her balance intact she stretched and let out a yawn and scratched her neck. "Huh?" she said as she looked around….that's when she realized she had no clue where she was, and she didn't know how far away from Inuyasha and everyone else she was either. Kagome simply shrugged and gripped her bow in her hand tightly, she looked straight ahead of her "I guess I'll go this way…" she whispered and she began walking. Meanwhile back up on the hill where she had left Inuyasha and everyone else, the day before, Inuyasha was still starring into the trees. 'Kagome…' his thoughts continued running wild. "Inuyasha…" "Huh?" he turned to see Miroku looking at him "what?" he asked. "Should we keep going or should we go look for Kagome?" "I don't know Miroku….I honestly don't know anymore…" Miroku was about to say something else but saw Inuyasha's eyes become sad and his ears droop. "Let's get going then" everyone looked at Miroku, "If we head in the direction Kagome went…we're bound to stumble across her." They began packing everything up, as they began walking instead of being in front as usual, Inuyasha trailed behind a good distance. Sango was walking next to Miroku and looked back at Inuyasha who had his head down, then at Miroku "Miroku…." he looked at her "Hmmm?" "I want to say something to Inuyasha…but it seems I don't have the heart to…." Miroku thought for a moment and nodded, "I know how you feel Sango, for now…let him be I'm sure he realizes what he has done wrong" Inuyasha sighed softly then a thought crept into his head, 'What have I done….'

As Kagome continued walking she came upon a large tree, and she gasped "The sacred tree!" a smile crossed her face, "I'm not too far from Kaede's!" she began running until she broke through the trees on the road she smiled as she saw people walking through the village she began walking and saw Kaede's hut and Kaede outside it she ran and called out "Kaede!" the old woman in the priestess outfit looked at her and waved "Hello Kagome!" When Kagome came within the right distance she hugged Kaede, she noticed she looked at Kagome confused "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome shrugged "Don't know don't care…I've given up on him" Kaede seemed to understand, "Well if that's the case, ye better come inside for the group can't be far behind" Kagome nodded and went inside. Inuyasha's head suddenly picked up and he sniffed the air, "It's Kagome's scent" he whispered, everyone turned and looked at him, "It's at Kaede's!" he jumped ahead and broke into a run, with the rest following. He passed everyone at the village in a flash and burst through Kaede's hut and saw her sitting stirring a fresh pot of stew. She looked up at him "Inuyasha" She nodded at him. Inuyasha was looking around but saw nothing and walked up to her "Where is Kagome?!" by then everyone else arrived, Kaede looked up at him "I can't tell ye, Inuyasha…she asked me not to." His eyes went wide, he was about to yell at her when he heard Shippo "Hey isn't that Kagome's uniform?" Inuyasha turned and saw him pointing to the corner of the room where Kagome's school uniform was folded up. Miroku looked at Kaede. "Kaede…please…where is Kagome? And why do you have her uniform?" Kaede shook her head, "I can not tell ye where young Kagome has gone, I promised her I wouldn't, I have her uniform because she didn't want it anymore so I gave her new clothes, she seemed content. I gave her supplies and before she left she begged me not to tell ye where she went" Inuyasha stormed past everyone and left the hut, Sango looked out and saw him head towards the sacred tree, she whispered "Inuyasha….." Miroku sighed and sat across from Kaede. "Then I guess we'll keep going until we stumble across her path…" Kagome was on a chestnut colored horse named Tama, galloping down the road, she pulled the horse to a stop and looked behind her, she wore a white cloak over her priestess's outfit and smiled "Thank you Kaede" She then turned and squeezed her legs against Tama's side and brought her into a walk, and together they began their journey without everyone else.


	3. Unexpected invitation

As night slowly approached, Inuyasha still hadn't come back to the hut and Sango was beginning to worry. "Miroku….maybe we should go find Inuyasha…." Miroku picked his head up from eating the stew Kaede gave them and looked at her. "Sango….Inuyasha is hurting….after what Kagome said I can't imagine what he'd be going through, I think he just needs some time alone." she sighed, then looked at Shippo and Kilala who were laying near the fire and sleeping, "do you think she'll be ok?" "Who?" she looked at Miroku with pained eyes, "Kagome…" Miroku set his bowl down and looked into the fire "Kagome knows how to fight…and I'm hoping she'll be ok…" Sango didn't say anymore after that, she just starred deeply into the fire as well as Miroku did. Inuyasha starred at the moonlight sky and twinkling stars, he had been sitting in the Sacred Tree for hours starring at the sky.

His thoughts were running crazy 'Kagome…I'm so sorry…' suddenly he imagined that moment she ran from the group, the pain in her eyes, he could hear her heart beating fast and hard, and then he flinched. He clutched his tetsusaiga then sighed. His heart ached to see her 'How could I be so stupid…' he thought. Meanwhile a fire slowly burned miles from Kaede's village, Kagome stopped her horse to rest and she built a fire and made instant noodles. As she ate she starred into the fire…and like Inuyasha her mind was running crazy 'Maybe I should return…' suddenly the image of Inuyasha and Kikyo about to kiss popped into her head and she gasped softly, and her eyes became sad….the fire crackled and the reflection danced in her eyes, and she thought about it more….'Inuyasha and Kikyo are still in love….and I was foolish to think he could ever love me…like he loved her….' she then sighed, that's when saw Tama pick up her head and her ears perked up and she was starring into the woods Kagome then heard something, so she grabbed a pack of arrows and notched one onto the bow and aimed it into the woods. "Who's there?!" no response…then she saw a tall dark figure standing in the shadows so she called out again "Who are you…Show yourself!" When the figure stepped into the light of the fire she saw it was Sesshomaru…Inuyasha's older half brother. "Oh…" she lowered her bow and arrow "Sesshomaru…it's you" she whispered she put the arrow back into her pack and placed the bow on the ground. "What do you want…?" she noticed his eyes scanned the area around her. Kagome sighed and sat back down in front of the fire "If your waiting for Inuyasha to pop out don't even bother…" "Has Inuyasha abandoned you…?" his voice showed no sign of emotion "No…." her answer came out no more than a whisper, "I left the group…I couldn't be around him anymore…" It was silent between them. Kagome put another branch on the fire and continued starring at it…she didn't know if he left or he was still standing there looking at her…then she felt a presence next to her. When she turned her head Sesshomaru was inches from her face starring in her eyes.

She felt herself gasp, and a blush appear on her face but she didn't say anything. He then pulled away and stood up. 'What was that about?' she thought, he had his back to her "Inuyasha has hurt you by being with that dead priestess?" "Uhhhh…yea…did you like…read my mind or something?" instead of answering her he turned to her and asked her "Would you like to travel with me from now on…?" Kagome's eyes opened wide when he asked her this "Err….Alright" "Come with me then" he started walking away, Kagome stood and pulled her cloak over her shoulders and grabbed tama and she let the fire keep going and she followed Sesshomaru. It was quiet between them, Kagome starred at Sesshomaru, while she was behind him. 'His hair shimmers in the moonlight, and I've never noticed how deep his voice is…and his eyes…as they shone in the light of the fire…..' that's when she shook her head and realized what she was thinking 'Kagome what are you thinking!? This is Sesshomaru….Inuyasha's older half brother…hello, besides he's a jerk….' Kagome slipped deeper into thought, soon Sesshomaru's voice broke through her thoughts "We're here" she looked up and saw him standing and looking towards a dim light, when she walked around him she saw a fire going and Rin curled up on the two headed dragon and Jaken leaning against a tree sleeping. She lead Tama to a tree and she laid down then Kagome kneeled in front of the fire. "Thank you for letting me come along with you Sessho….huh?"

When she lifted up her head to look at him, he was gone. 'Where did he go?' she shrugged and laid beside the fire and slowly fell asleep. Sesshomaru, meanwhile had gone for a walk and came to a river's edge, while there he looked up at the sky and starred at the twinkling stars and the full moon. 'Why did I invite her to come along with me….I didn't even me to ask her…I just blurted it out….then again, she can see the jewel shards and I've seen her fight too….' suddenly the image of the fire dancing in Kagome's eyes came into his head, Sesshomaru blinked and shook his head. 'Why did I think about that?' He sighed and continued starring at the sky


	4. Maybe It Won't Be So Bad

As Kikyo walked through the woods her soul collectors swirled around her, she came to a lake and fell to her knees and looked at her reflection in the water, she pulled her ribbon out of her hair letting her long raven black hair fall around her. She then whispered softly "A dead woman….and a living half demon….it can never be…" she looked up and watched the fireflies dance over the lake "I don't belong here…yet I continue to walk among this world and I continue to search for Naraku and the shards of the shattered jewel….why?" Her voice became bitter "Why bother?….To make sure the jewel is put back together…then get rid of it and keep it from other demons who wish to take it….or is it because…." she paused "Is it because I need to satisfy the desire I have in my heart for revenge…" Kikyo slowly stood and continued starring out over the misty lake, her eyes filled with sadness "Inuyasha….our love ended…the day Naraku made us betray each other…and it ended with you pinned to the tree and with my death" a fish swam up to the surface but swam away, Kikyo closed her eyes then opened them "…but you Inuyasha….you can go on…so therefore I shall set you free….but first I wish to say goodbye to you" She threw the ribbon that held her hair back into the lake and began to walk back into the woods followed by her soul collectors.

"Inuyasha there you are" Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, "I was worried about you…" when he looked down he saw Kagome starring at him with her chocolate brown eyes and beautiful smile. His eyes widened and he whispered "Kagome….is that you…?" but she didn't answer she looked to her left, when Inuyasha turned his head to look in the direction she was, he saw Miroku walking towards him, when he looked back she wasn't there…only the morning sun rays peeking through the Sacred Tree were in her place. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, Miroku went to say something to him but Inuyasha looked at him helplessly "Miroku what do I do…?" This caught him off guard…Miroku saw a pain, and weakness in his eyes that he'd never seen before. "We continue looking for Kagome…and maybe we can figure something out from there…" Inuyasha nodded then began walking back to the village with Miroku. When they finally arrived Sango was getting supplies from Kaede and she bowed "Thank you Kaede…" the old woman nodded. That's when they heard Kilala meow softly and sadly, they both looked to see Inuyasha walking with his eyes to the ground and full of pain, and his ears drooped. Sango whispered softly "Inuyasha…" Miroku walked up, "Is everything ready?" Sango nodded, "Yes we'll be able to get going now." Inuyasha was quiet he began walking, Shippo hopped up on Miroku's shoulder and Kilala on Sango's. "We'll stop by again when things get straightened out…until then" they both walked along and caught up with Inuyasha.

As Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she saw another pair of eyes looking into hers curiously, she jumped back startled "Oh…Rin…it's you" Rin smiled apologetically "sorry…I didn't mean to frighten you" Kagome smiled softly at her "No…you startled me is all" she returned the smile. She looked around "Rin…where's Sesshomaru…and Jaken?" Rin simply shrugged and put a branch on the fire "I'm not exactly sure…but Lord Sesshomaru said that he brought you to keep me company while he went away." "Oh…well ok…" but Kagome's mind went crazy 'So it wasn't a dream…' Soon a smell hit her nose "mmmm…..that smells good" Rin smiled at her "It's fish…I caught it while down by the river I made you some."

She handed Kagome a fish that was on a stick, "Thank you Rin" as they ate, Kagome saw Tama eating some grass, and saw that there were still four packs of arrows attached to her saddle, then she saw the two headed dragon, "Uhm…Rin…what's the dragon's name?" As she bit off a piece of her fish, chewed then swallowed, she looked at the dragon then back at Kagome "Ah-Un" "Hmm…interesting…..so Rin what is it you do…when Sesshomaru isn't around?" she simply shrugged "Nothing…I like to pick flowers…there is a field of wild flowers a few minutes from here" Kagome shrugged "Alright we'll go pick flowers then" a big smile grew across Rin's face "Really?! Oh thank you so much Kagome!" she then jumped into Kagome's arms and gave her a hug, Kagome laughed and hugged back, then noticed she was feeling warmer then usual, when she looked down she saw the priestess outfit and smiled. "When would you like to go Rin?" "Now please, if you don't mind…" She shook her head, "Not at all." Kagome stood, and put out the fire with some dirt, and she grabbed Tama, and then Rin grabbed Ah-Un and Rin lead her to the field of wild flowers. Rin ran to the center and grabbed Kagome's hand and brought her along with Tama, as Ah-Un stayed in the shade and watched from a protective distance. Rin showed Kagome how to make necklaces, and head bands out of flowers. Kagome smiled at Rin and thought to herself while watching her 'Maybe traveling with Sesshomaru won't be so bad after all…..


	5. Not Returning

Miroku and Sango weren't exactly sure what to say so the journey with Inuyasha was quiet until a few hours later when Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air, then Shippo pointed in the direction and yelled "I smell Kagome!" Before anyone could say anything Inuyasha took off as fast as he could, after what seemed like ages of running even though it was a few moments, he came to where she had made camp before and looked around and called out "Kagome…Kagome?!" but nothing he walked through the bushes and saw where the ground was disturbed and the little campfire was nothing but ash and smoke still rising slightly. He saw the empty container of instant noodles spilled on the ground, he picked up a hand full of dirt, as he smelled it he growled, then Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala landed behind him. "That's Kagome's instant noodles!" Miroku went and picked up the empty container. "Inuyasha what is it…?" Sango asked. "Kagome was here…and so was Sesshomaru…" Shippo's eyes opened wide, "What?! Are you serious!?" as Inuyasha continued growling softly, Sango thought aloud "But…why would Sesshomaru be here with Kagome….it doesn't make any sense…he's never bothered with her before…" Miroku turned to Sango "That's because Kagome was with us…and never alone…Kagome may have told him she left us…and now he is going to use her to find more of the sacred jewel shards to lead Naraku out of hiding!" that's when Inuyasha stopped growling and sniffed the air again.

"They're still around….this way!" As Inuyasha ran off the rest of the group hopped on Kilala and she followed him. After running through the trees, they soon came to a field where they all saw Kagome kneeling in a field of wild flowers and next to her a chestnut horse was laying down, and she was with Rin and they were laughing. Inuyasha blinked then opened his eyes again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Kagome…." he whispered, then Tama stood up and neighed, that's when Kagome looked up and looked at Inuyasha and everyone else and her smile faded. Inuyasha took two steps, then saw her say something to Rin and heard Rin call out "Ah-Un!" He saw the large two headed dragon emerge from the trees and fly over to them, Kagome helped Rin onto Ah-Un, she said something else then Rin took off to the sky. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and the others once more before climbing onto her horse, she turned Tama sideways, then pulled an arrow out of one of the packs and notched it onto the bow string and aimed it towards them.

All of them starred in shock at her, Inuyasha began running towards her "Kagome!" That's when Kagome let go of the arrow and it pierced the ground in front of him, exploding and sending him flying backwards and slamming into the ground. When Inuyasha stood up, there was a cloud of dust blocking his way, once it cleared that's when he saw her fleeing the opposite way away from him. So he ran after her. However when she saw Rin and Ah-Un ahead, she stopped Tama and pulled her four packs of arrows off Tama and put them on Ah-Un along with her bow. She heard Inuyasha "Kagome!" She looked at Rin "Rin go…somewhere quickly away from here…" Rin nodded and Ah-Un once more headed for the sky, Kagome got back on Tama and she started running again, suddenly after a few moments something threw her off her horse and she fell to the ground, she looked up and saw a large snake demon, as Tama got up, Kagome pushed her away "Run!" Tama took off and Kagome looked up at the giant snake demon and saw something glowing in it's neck, her eyes opened wide 'It's got a jewel shard!' The snake demon's eyes glowed red "What is an insignificant little human doing on my land?"

Kagome backed against a tree and didn't respond. "You look very appetizing, I shall devour you whole!" The snake opened it's mouth and shot straight towards her, she closed her eyes tightly expecting to die, then she felt someone grab her and she felt wind blowing through her hair, when she opened her eyes, she expected to see Inuyasha but instead she saw Sesshomaru, and she let out a gasp. 'He saved me…' she thought, when he landed away from the snake, it lunged at them again, That's when Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango arrived, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru set Kagome down gently, and his claws glow a green color, and a whip came out and sliced the demon into pieces. Inuyasha growled and went to attack him but saw Kagome walk over and place her hand on his shoulder and whisper something in his ear…he walked over to it's head with her behind him and sliced open a piece of flesh and he saw the jewel fall out of its neck. Kagome then kneeled down and picked up the jewel fragment and placed it in the little jar bottle around her neck. She looked at Sesshomaru to thank him but saw he was starring away from her at Inuyasha, whom was snarling at him, Kagome quickly stepped behind Sesshomaru and turned her back to they were standing back to back. "What is your problem Inuyasha…?" Sesshomaru's voice, was soft and calm but had a hint of danger to it like always. "I didn't come here to pick a fight with you Sesshomaru, I came to get Kagome…I'm not leaving here without her!"

Kagome let out a soft gasp, and that's when Sesshomaru sensed something was wrong with her. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her, when she looked at him he saw her holding back tears and she shook her head no. Then he turned back to Inuyasha "It seems she doesn't want to go with you Inuyasha…" Inuyasha's eyes widened, then Sango called out "You're a liar!" Before Sesshomaru could answer he heard Kagome whisper softly "Sesshomaru….please….get me away from here….." he nodded then wrapped his one arm around her that's when she noticed something 'he's warm…and I feel safe…' then when she heard Inuyasha snarl louder "Get your hand off of her!" she heard him begin running at them and when she looked he had his arm out stretched to grab her and she shut her eyes. Then heard a noise that was much different, it wasn't Inuyasha snarling it was Sesshomaru and his was more deep and threatening then Inuyasha's who's was more angrier then anything. When Kagome felt the warmth and protection of Sesshomaru's arm leave her she felt vulnerable, but when she opened her eyes, he was standing protectively in front of her, then he grabbed Inuyasha's throat when he got close enough and threw him backwards into a tree. Then he grabbed hold of Kagome again and she closed her eyes as a white light surrounded them then everything went black.


	6. Saying Goodbye

As dusk approached Miroku and Sango began to make camp by the rivers side, about a mile from where they had last seen Kagome and Sesshomaru earlier that afternoon. As Shippo helped Miroku catch fish Sango dug a small hole where she filled it with dry twigs, moss, and leaves and began to make a fire. Inuyasha had already brought fire wood for the night and sat up in the tree a few feet from where Sango was deep in thought. When Miroku and Shippo came back they had about 10 fish, Sango and Miroku began putting them on sticks and letting them sit by the fire to cook. No one had spoken about the events that afternoon until Sango spoke up, she looked at Miroku and spoke quietly "Miroku….did you see Sesshomaru this afternoon…?" he nodded, "Yes I did…I've never seen that before, especially coming from a strong full demon like Sesshomaru…he seemed so…" before he could finish his sentence Sango did it for him, "Protective of Kagome…I mean that look in his eyes. It sent chills down my spine." Miroku and Sango sighed. As the sky darkened and filled with stars and the moon, that's when Inuyasha jumped over to them.

"Sango…Miroku….Shippo…." he mumbled, they all looked at him, "This is all my fault…If I could just get ov…." before he finished his sentence he looked straight head and stood up, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked in the direction he looked and saw soul collectors rising over the hill. Inuyasha stood frozen in his spot, Kikyo slowly began to appear until she got close enough to see them and talk to them. Miroku stood and bowed "Lady Kikyo…this is unexpected…" Sango on the other hand gave her a deathly glare turned her back on Kikyo and stoked the fire and didn't say a word. "Yes it is…"She replied softly, she looked around then back at Miroku "Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha looked away, as Miroku was about to respond Sango replied to her coldly, "She isn't with us at the moment." Kikyo seemed to understand the situation when she glance at Inuyasha's face, "I see…by my doing I am guessing…" Sango held her tongue…afraid if she said anything she might throw her Hiraikotsu. "Not by your doing Kikyo by mine…" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha when he spoke, as well as Miroku and Sango. "If I had just let you go…." He turned his head to look at her and was surprised to see her smiling at him, "Inuyasha I understand…I came here to say goodbye…For I am one of the dead and I don't belong here walking among the living." Sango stood and looked at her "How exactly to intend to do that….?" Kikyo looked at Sango and saw confusion in her eyes as well as Miroku's "My soul collectors bring me souls of those who died…" She waved and one of her soul collectors that was carrying a glowing orb of light flew by her and dropped it and it sank into her body.

"If I wish it…I can have my soul collectors take out the souls I have in my body and set them free…" Inuyasha looked at her "Won't it be painful for you…?" Kikyo shook her head "No…" he then sighed "Kikyo I'm sorry…I really did truly love you….and" She closed her eyes, and put her hand up, signaling him to stop, "Inuyasha…" when she opened her eyes, they were sad and distant "Our love ended, fifty years ago…It ended with you pinned to the Sacred Tree and my death…now…you have a new life to live." she smiled slightly "My time has ended and I wish to go and rest in peace at last…I just wanted to say goodbye…" She then walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek gently, and backed away. "I wish you all luck on your journey to stop Naraku…" She bowed and her soul collectors wrapped around her and carried her away into the night sky.

Inuyasha simply starred after her and touched his cheek and whispered "Goodbye Kikyo….." Sango looked at him then sat down by the fire again and sighed, Miroku sat beside her. "I'm going for a walk…." Inuyasha began his walk down the river, the same way Kikyo had come up. Shippo looked at Miroku and Sango "What now…?" Miroku shook his head as he looked toward the direction Inuyasha had walked, "I don't know Shippo….I just don't know…"


	7. Awakening and Confused Minds

As the sun rose birds began chirping, and Kagome hadn't awaken yet. She slowly opened her eyes, 'ugh…where am I…and what's that warmth I feel…' she thought. When she opened her eyes she saw French doors that were wide open, and that led onto a stone balcony she saw the white silk curtains swaying slightly in the morning breeze and the sun rays beating on her face, she slowly sat up and looked down. She was still wearing her priestess outfit and she was laying under beautiful soft blankets and soft pillows that were hand made. She placed her hand on her head "Am I dreaming…or did I die…." she then laughed softly. When she stood, she saw a marble fire place, and a closet containing different items of clothing, Kagome walked over and looked through the closets and saw a fighting outfit, a very fancy Kimono that was a deep red with a vine design on it, and she noticed the room had marble floors and in front of the fire place it looked like an animal skin rug had been placed down. She walked over and stepped through the curtains onto the balcony and gasped at what she saw.

She saw fields, and the trees that stretched on for miles, but when she looked down she saw a large garden with a lard pound filled with fish and lily pads. She saw steam in the distance and thought it was a fire but then smiled and spoke softly "That must be a hot spring…." when she looked up she saw this large stone palace and whispered again "Where am I…?" this time her question was answered "Your in my home." She jumped when she heard Sesshomaru's voice, he was standing in the door way of the balcony. "Sesshomaru! You frightened me!" she placed her hand on her heart, then saw a small smile cross his face, this almost gave her a heart attack. "I'm glad your finally awake…" Sesshomaru saw the puzzled look in her eyes. "You've been out for about a day or so…" Kagome threw up her hands "Wait…so…I'm not dreaming?" he shook his head, "And I'm not dead?" he then did something unexpected, he laughed quietly…well more of a chuckle, "No Kagome you aren't dreaming and you aren't dead…you're as alive as I am" "But you laughed…..You…Sesshomaru…big scary Sesshomaru….laughed?! I must be dreaming!" She placed her hands on her head "Or I really did die…and I'm just dreaming about you because you're the last person I saw before everything went black…." she paused then pouted "Crap…"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Humans are such strange creatures…and the reason I'm not so…scary as you put it…is because I'm at home…I don't have to hide myself here…." She looked at him "Huh….why be afraid to be open with everyone?" he sighed "It's because I'm Lord Sesshomaru…ruler of the western lands, son of the great dog demon InuTaisho….I can't let my guard down…except here" This was a softer side of Sesshomaru that Kagome was seeing and it confused her, then she noticed he wasn't wearing his armor, nor his swords, or the big fluffy thing over his shoulder. She starred at him and let her eyes dance over his clothes, then she made herself snap out of it by thinking of something else to say, however what she had done hadn't escaped Sesshomaru's eyes, "Where's Rin, and Jaken and the dragon?" He shrugged, "Asleep probably." Sesshomaru turned and began to leave "Whenever you get hungry just find one of my servants and they will assist you." she nodded "And Kagome…" "Yes Sesshomaru?" he turned and looked at her with his piercing eyes that had a small hint of gentleness and spoke tenderly "This is your home…for as long as you like, you are not my prisoner…and as such you have the free will to come and go as you please" she nodded then she watched him leave.

As soon as the door shut, she let out a deep breath, sat down and leaned against the stone railing and she held her hand to her chest and practically started hyperventilating. Kagome was screaming at herself in her head 'Kagome! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?' she answered herself in her head 'I'm thinking…that I never really notice that Sesshomaru is actually quite handsome, the way the sun made his eyes sparkle and his hair shimmered gently…' she smiled to herself. As Sesshomaru entered his study and quickly shut the door and let out a breath of air. He then sat down at a table that had some scrolls and papers on it and rested his head in his hands. He spoke to himself softly, "What is wrong with me….she's a human….but the way she looked with the sun hitting her….and her eyes just examined me from head to toe..." he thought about her hair shining and her smile….and her soft voice as she said his name then his eyes opened wide and he shook his head "What in the world is going on with me…" Sesshomaru starred at his door…then something came to mind, "Is this the way…my father felt…towards Inuyasha's mother…Izayoi….?"


	8. The Kiss

When Sango awoke in the morning, she found Miroku already awake and making a fire and putting some fish on to cook. "Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku looked at her and shook his head and sighed "I don't know, I haven't seen him since he said he was taking a walk. "There he is!" Shippo pointed down river, and they saw Inuyasha walking towards them, he sat down on the opposite side of them. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks then Sango decided to ask him something "Inuyasha.." his ears twitched and he looked at her "Yea Sango?" she sighed "How are you feeling….I mean you don't look so well…" he shrugged "I'm doing better today then I was yesterday and the day before that…" his voice was soft. "Well Inuyasha what do you suggest we do now…" Miroku looked at him confused, that's when Inuyasha let out a soft growl "We track down Sesshomaru…" Shippo looked at the three of them, "But where would Sesshomaru go?" Sango then looked at Miroku, "Shippo's got a point…where would Sesshomaru go…"

"I don't know…any idea's Inuyasha…." Inuyasha nodded "The only place he could call home in the Western lands….the stone castle filled with the finest things in all the lands, that my father built when he was Lord" They all looked at him, "Stone castle….but those haven't been around since…" Inuyasha cut Miroku off "forever…I know, but where the outside may look weathered and old…the inside is unbelievable." Sango looked at Inuyasha "What's it like?" he smiled very slightly, "It has large Iron gates connected to stone walls that stretch around the entire castle….when you walk in, the stone walk way is lined with rose bushes…and in the front yard there are weeping willows, and cherry blossom trees, when you reach the walk way, there are these marble steps that lead up to these two large wooden doors…." he trailed off and shook his head "You'd have to see it to believe it…" Miroku stood up. "Then what are we waiting for lets go get Kagome." Inuyasha nodded, "It may take awhile to get there though…." Sango smiled and pour water on the fire. "Then we better get going."

as they started their journey, meanwhile someone else was getting used to their new home.  
Over the 3 days she spent there, Kagome was becoming more and more familiar with her surroundings. And she was getting used to Sesshomaru's kindness. One evening as the sun was setting, Kagome was out on her balcony, leaning against the stone railing and just watching the sun go down, when she heard a knock on her door, she called out "Come in" She didn't move from where she was, she heard the door open, then close. "Enjoying the sun?" she looked at Sesshomaru and nodded. "Yes I am…it's absolutely beautiful here" he smiled and looked towards the sun, Kagome noticed his shirt was slightly open, revealing a V showing his chest. For a few moments she starred at his chest and how it moved when he breathed, his muscles as if they were perfectly carved into him, and she wonder what it felt like if she ran her hand over it. "Kagome…" his voice broke her out of her trance, when she looked up his golden eyes were starring straight into hers, her heart began to beat faster in her chest.

He gently placed his right hand against the side of her face, Kagome closed her eyes and placed her hand over his, and when she opened her eyes she became captivated by the way he looked in the light of the setting sun, those dangerous eyes that glistened, the shadow that crossed his face done so by his hair, and those lips…slowly Sesshomaru began to lean his head down to her, and Kagome was willingly ready to accept what was to come her way. Then his lips came an inch away from hers, and he let out a small breath of air that made her head swirl. He then whispered to her softly "will you accept me…Kagome…?" she then closed her eyes and whispered back to him "Just kiss me…." and he did so. At first it was a simple gentle kiss, but both Kagome and Sesshomaru melted into it, Kagome pressed closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Sesshomaru, wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and continued to kiss her. Once there lips parted, both of them were out of breath, as Kagome panted she place her hand on his left shoulder and there was a glowing white light, and when she pulled her hand away she gasped as the light dispersed in it's place was Sesshomaru's left arm. She looked up at Sesshomaru quickly, and he looked at her and smiled "Thank you…" she smiled and nodded. "I think….I love you Sesshomaru.." Kagome mumbled, Sesshomaru let out a soft gentle smile, "I think I love you too Kagome…" and with that he kissed her again.


	9. InfoHurricane

Hey everyone! I really appreciate all the reviews

and I'm glad you enjoy my story it means a lot.

But for right now this story has to be put on hold, I was going to work on a new chapter yesterday

and post it today but with the hurricane I wasn't able to.

So after things calm down a new chapter will be up

as well as another new story!

Again thanks so much for the support

and send me some good luck so a tree doesn't fall on me!

3

-InuFan4L Update*** well, I survived :) But I'm on day 6 without power, which stinks But again we're ok here. A couple trees came down but none on the house thankfully. So thanks for the good luck it worked :) Well, I'm off to volunteer at my high school Hope you guys have a good weekend! 


	10. Complications (pt 1)

**Power and internet is back hurray ! :D**

The morning after Sesshomaru and Kagome had shared that intimate moment and kiss, Kagome awoke to the sunlight streaming in, she smiled and sat up. Then gasped "Was it all a dream…" she placed two fingers to her lips, then her smile returned. Suddenly a large crash interrupted her thoughts, she ran to the balcony and looked over and whispered quietly "No…." she saw Inuyasha try to break through the large iron gates with the wind scar, she saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo and, Kilala behind him. "Get out here Sesshomaru!" she saw then saw Sesshomaru head towards the large gates, her eyes widened slightly, the gates swung open and Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword. "Inuyasha…I do not wish to fight you….so calm yourself and perhaps we can talk." but instead of listening to him, Inuyasha jumped and began to bring his sword down at him, their swords clashed, Inuyasha growled at him then looked up and saw Kagome in her pure white Kimono that went to the floor.

"Kagome!" he called out, Sesshomaru became angered and threw him backwards, Miroku jumped off with Shippo on his shoulder, Sango called out "Kilala up there!" As Kilala came closer to the balcony, Sango outstretched her hang "Kagome grab my…" she didn't finish before Kagome screamed down "Sesshomaru look out!" but Sesshomaru wasn't quick enough, for when he turned around Inuyasha sliced open his chest, he slammed into the ground. Kagome watched in horror then darted through the door. Sango and Kilala went back down and landed beside Miroku. Inuyasha brought his sword above his head and began to swing it down towards Sesshomaru, "Die Sesshomaru!" "No!" after Kagome screamed, an arrow pierced Inuyasha's sword, throwing it from his hands and making it dig into the ground by Miroku and the others.

When Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome he gasped, she stood there with her arm outstretched and a bow in her hand. "I won't let you harm him Inuyasha!" she dropped her bow and ran to Sesshomaru and kneeled beside him. "Sesshomaru are you alright…?" Inuyasha was frozen to the spot where he backed away to. Sesshomaru let out a soft, quiet chuckle, "I'm fine Kagome…don't worry." he placed his left hand on Kagome's cheek and she smiled. A soft growl interrupted them, Kagome turned to see them starring at her, and Inuyasha glaring at Sesshomaru. She helped Sesshomaru stand, and he told them to come in and he looked at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha's glare became neutral, as Kagome kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. "Lets get inside…and get you taken care of…" as they began to walk towards the doors, everyone began to follow except Miroku and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…you ok…?" "Miroku…." Inuyasha whispered, "She kissed him…I can't….I won't….I need time alone…" with that, Inuyasha took off, Miroku sighed and followed everyone else inside.

Kagome, helped Sesshomaru sit down and remove his shirt, one of the maids brought a bowl of warm water and a soft cloth. She began to gently clean the large slash on his chest. Occasionally he would wince here and there, it was quiet and Kagome could feel her friends stares burning into her back. "May I ask why you are all here?" Sesshomaru finally broke the silence, Kagome didn't look at anyone but she heard Sango sigh softly, "Sesshomaru we only came to get Kagome back, she's part of this group…." Sango trailed off. Miroku nodded his head thoughtfully, "Well….it is not up to me…" Sango and Miroku looked at him shocked. "Kagome is not my prisoner, she is free to come and go as she pleases." Sesshomaru's voice was calm and soft, "Kagome….why haven't you returned if that was the case?" Kagome stiffened slightly as Sango's voice shook when the question left her lips.

But she didn't answer for she didn't exactly know how. "Kagome…." still no answer, "Kagome answer me…." Sango's voice still shook but it sounded frustrated, tired, in pain, and slightly annoyed, but Kagome just couldn't make herself answer nor look at them. "Kagome!" she raised her voice slightly, finally she answered "Because Sango…..I couldn't face Inuyasha….I don't want to face him…I don't want to see him….not now anyway." her voice was quiet, but Miroku, Sango, and Shippo heard her. Silence engulfed the room once more, "Sesshomaru why did you ask Kagome to join you…why not leave her alone where she was?" suddenly tension filled the room, Miroku and Sesshomaru starred at each other. Kagome stopped cleaning, and lifted her eyes from Sesshomaru's wound to see his face, his golden eyes looked straight ahead, a couple strands of his soft silver hair hung over his shoulders, she let her eyes travel over his face and his lips. She let her eyes wander over his chest and despite the wound, he was still unbelievably gorgeous.

Even though the tension was still high, Sango saw what Kagome was doing and realized something and decided to change the subject quickly. "Sesshomaru….may we spend the night here…?" everyone turned their heads to look at Sango, Sesshomaru nodded once, that was the end of the conversation for now. Sesshomaru got a maid to direct Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to their rooms, later on Miroku went to Sango's room to talk to her. "Miroku….Inuyasha was right…this place is unbelievable…" Sango gasped when he entered her room, "I know Sango but the point is, Sesshomaru didn't answer my question….Why didn't he just leave Kagome alone…?" Miroku's voice was full of curiosity. "Miroku…" she whispered, she paused. Shippo's soft snore filled the silence before she spoke again, "Miroku you didn't see it but…Kagome was starring at Sesshomaru as though she were starring at a god…." Miroku's head snapped up and met Sango's gaze, "You don't think…" he began, "That they're in love?" she finished his sentence, Sango shrugged and shook her head, "I don't know Miroku, I mean…..Just the way her eyes scanned him…I watched every movement, her eyes ran from the top of his head to his waist," she paused but continued, "And how Sesshomaru tensed when you asked him your question….think about it" Miroku sighed and sat on the bed, "Sango…I think this little journey of ours got a whole lot more complicated…." he mumbled.


	11. Complications (ptII)

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter**

**But everything has been kind of crazy ever since Hurricane Sandy**

As Miroku and Sango continued talking among themselves in Sango's room, Kagome brushed her hair and starred at herself in the mirror in front of her and sighed softly. She gently placed the brush down and when she lifted her eyes, she saw Inuyasha's reflection standing at the doorway of her balcony. Kagome gasped "Inuyasha!" she whispered in shock, she stood and when she turned around he wasn't there, and soft sigh escaped her lips. She slipped out of her white Kimono and put on a red one that stopped a few inches above her knee, she tied it around her body very loosely, and walked out onto the balcony into the spring air and leaned against the stone railing. "It's so peaceful here…" Kagome whispered, she starred at the stars until she heard the rustling of trees, Kagome looked down and saw Inuyasha emerge from the forest and walking towards the large iron gates. Her eyes widened slightly 'Inuyasha….' she thought. Then she ran to the door, and opened it quickly and ran down the marble hallway, her bare feet making almost no noise as she ran. When she arrived at the steps, she stopped and gripped the railing panting hard. She went to bolt down the steps until a thought occurred to her 'What about Sesshomaru…?' she turned her head back to where she had just run from. She gripped part of the Kimono's cloth in her hand that rested against her chest, then she heard the door open which snapped her out of her thoughts, she saw Inuyasha enter slowly she called out softly "Inuyasha…." Kagome saw his ears twitch, and him look at her. For a moment they starred at each other until Kagome began to run down the steps, "Inuyasha!" she called out, tears began to emerge as she came close and closer to him. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lea…." however her apology was cut short when he swung his arm upwards, and she felt his razor sharp claws dig into her stomach and rip through her Kimono, and her skin. His claws dug from her stomach up her body and finally he pulled his hand back leaving four large gashes in her.

Kagome's arms flew back behind her, her hair swirled around her face, and Inuyasha's claws were deep in her lifting her off the ground. Kagome's eyes widened in pain, a gasp of pain escaped her lips, she saw blood fly in front of her, and she felt something hit her face, then she slammed to the ground. Blood began to flow from her, she heard Sesshomaru's voice "Kagome!" 'I'm alright…..I….I'm going to be ok Sesshomaru…' she wanted to respond to his voice so badly, but she was in to much pain. She was fading in and out of consciousness, yet she resisted the urge to slip away into the darkness and into the forever silence that awaited her, but she heard the things everyone was saying, then she heard Inuyasha's voice. "You Motherfucker!" she heard Sesshomaru's snarl, and Sango's enraged voice "Naraku!" "I wasn't expecting you to arrive early Inuyasha…." Naraku chuckled. 'So it wasn't Inuyasha….it was…Naraku…' Kagome thought, her eyes finally closed and she felt a slight smile cross her face, 'I'm glad…it wasn't Inuyasha…..I'm so…glad…it wasn't…..Inu…..' before the thought finished Kagome's strength faded, the darkness and silence of death had consumed her.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around, she was in darkness. A faint glow began to arise around her feet, she saw she was standing in ankle deep crystal blue water that had a glowing fog over it, the water was warm. "Am I dead…?" she spoke allowed to herself, a man's deep voice from behind her answered her question "No Kagome…..You are not dead." her eyes opened wide 'That voice…' she thought 'It can't be…he's been dead for…years….' Kagome slowly turned to see a man, taller than she was, with arm tender brown eyes, shoulder long raven black hair, a slight sparkle to his eyes and a soft smile across his face. Tears overflowed from her eyes and ran down her cheeks, "Dad…." she whispered, her father nodded, he walked toward her, she watched his every movement. "Dad I have to be dead…you've been dead for years…." her voice broke as she cried, her father wrapped his arms around her, "I know Kagome….I know…." he mumbled, she hugged him back tightly, and continued crying. Moments went by until Kagome got control of her crying, "Then what am I dad if I'm not dead?" Kagome felt her father pull back, she looked up at him to see him smiling, "You are in between, you are not dead, yet you are not alive…" she sighed, "Dad I miss you…." "I miss you too Kagome…I miss you, your mother, grandfather, Sota, and even Buyo." a laugh escaped him. Suddenly Kagome felt something pulling at her, "Dad…." she looked at him panicked, but he shook his head "It's not your time to die Kagome, you have your life to live…now go live it…" she wrapped her arms around him once more, he pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Tell your mother I love her and miss her, and tell the same to Sota and Grandpa" "And Buyo?" she asked, he laughed and nodded.

A white light surrounded her, and suddenly the pain of her wound spread throughout her body like wild fire, her eyes remained closed and she let out a piercing scream of pain. "Kagome!" she heard Sesshomaru's voice, "Hold her down!" she heard his voice sound demanding, she felt hands grabbing her and holding her. 'NO!' she wanted to cry 'NO IT HURTS STOP IT!' but she couldn't do it, then someone forced her mouth open and poured a cold liquid down her burning, dry throat. Kagome forced herself to swallow, and slowly the fury of the pain began to disappear. Her screams stopped and Kagome suddenly felt sleepy. "Is she going to be alright…?" Sesshomaru looked up from Kagome to Sango reluctantly. "She'll be fine…the liquid we gave her is a healing liquid, it stops the pain, and by morning this wound won't be there…" Sango sighed in relief. "Why did Naraku do this to her though…?" Sango looked at Miroku who had a puzzling look on his face. "Probably so we would try to kill Inuyasha…." Sango then paused and mumbled "Poor Inuyasha…" After Inuyasha helped Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku fight Naraku, and after he escaped Inuyasha fled from Sesshomaru's grand home. "Miroku…Sango…return to your rooms, I shall watch over Kagome…" Sango was going to protest, but Miroku stopped her. They silently left, Sesshomaru never turned to look at them, as Sango went to close the door she saw Sesshomaru kiss Kagome. She gasped then shut the door quickly, she grabbed Miroku and pulled him into her room, and slammed the door shut. "Well Sango….the situation isn't the right time but ok." he placed his hand on her chest. "Miroku you pervert!" she shouted, then her hand flew against his face creating a sharp slap. "Ow…" he rubbed his face, "Miroku…He kissed her! Sesshomaru kissed Kagome!" Miroku's jaw dropped, "Where?!" "Her lips!" she silently shrieked. "Why can't a week or two go by with out things like this happening!" Miroku complained


	12. Kaiyora

'Ugh my head….' Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open, the light from the moon was streaming through the doors and was shining in her eyes. Kagome sat up slowly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, but when she went to stand up, she stood to quickly, and she lost her balance she expected to hit the floor but someone caught her. She closed her eyes tightly, but opened them and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Careful Kagome…your body isn't used to your weight." he said softly, Kagome looked at him confused, "What do you mean…?" then she winced and clutched her throat. It felt dry, Sesshomaru sat her down on the bed, and within a few moments came back with a small cup of water. Kagome took and downed the whole thing with one gulp. Kagome never noticed how good water could taste, she felt the coldness of it as she drank. She placed the cup on a table, then she looked down and saw she was wearing a black kimono that stopped at her ankles. At first she was confused because she remembered wearing a red one, then she gripped her kimono tightly, "What happened to Naraku….?" she asked quietly, she didn't look at Sesshomaru, but heard a soft growl arise in his throat. "He managed to escape us…." "And….Inuyasha?" it took a few moments for Sesshomaru to figure out how to tell her, "We haven't seen him since he left 2 days ago…." '2 days ago?…How long have I been asleep?' Kagome thought. She turned herself to face Sesshomaru, he had his head down and his hands were clenched into fists.  
Kagome gently placed her hand on his, "Sesshomaru….what's wrong?" she whispered, when Sesshomaru lifted his head to look at Kagome she was surprised by the pain he had in his eyes. "Kagome…You don't know…what it was like…seeing you laying on the floor…" he was struggling to find words, he looked away from her and stood, then walked to the balcony doors and opened them "Kagome….when I smelled your blood, and when I saw you on the floor….I thought you were dead….you were barely breathing, and I thought I was too late I…" Kagome stood as well, walked to him, and turned his head toward her and placed a finger on his lips. "Sesshomaru…." she placed her left hand on his left cheek, "I'm here Sesshomaru….I'm not going to be going anywhere anytime soon…" "Kagome…I just…" but instead of letting him finish, she leaned up and kissed him. Sesshomaru cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back. Fire flooded through his veins, Sesshomaru pulled her close and began to kiss her neck, he heard a soft moan come from her lips. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he picked up the scent of her arousal, he laid her on the bed and kissed down her neck to her collar bone.

Kagome's body began to shake and she gripped the bed sheets tightly, that's when Kagome sensed something. "Sesshomaru wait…." she said softly, Sesshomaru looked down at her with panicked eyes, "Kagome did I hurt you…?" she shook her head "No, you didn't but someone's coming…."  
Sesshomaru pushed off the bed and helped her stand. She looked up at him and smiled apologetically, he smiled and shook his head. Kagome's head snapped toward the balcony and she ran out and looked over the railing. 'There's a jewel shard….and it's coming this way…and it's…dark…..'she turned and saw Sesshomaru still standing at the side of her bed, she began to walk towards him. "Sesshomaru I'm not exactly sure what's…." but before she cold finish, she felt someone grab the back of her Kimono, and then she was yanked from the balcony. She screamed "Sesshomaru!" then she felt someone cover her mouth, she looked to see her captor wearing a mask that covered the top half of her face, Kagome saw it was a woman, she switched her around so she was cradling her. Her eyes widened, the jewel shard wasn't like the normal dark shards that demons possessed, "Who are you?" she whispered, The figure didn't answer, instead she looked straight ahead. Then she came to a stop, they were floating in mid air the figure was floating about a foot off the ground, she was still holding Kagome then, she dropped her and Kagome slammed onto the ground. When she stood, she looked around and saw she was in a large open field "Where are you?! Show yourself you coward!" she screamed "Behind you…." but before she could turn around, she felt something kick her in the back hard she fell to the ground.

Kagome picked up her head off the ground, and looked and standing a few feet away from her was the masked figure. She got on her hands and knees and the figure appeared kneeling in front of her. "Kagome…I don't approve of your relationship with Sesshomaru…." a shocked expression crossed Kagome's face as she heard the woman's voice, it was deep and threatening. "Your not…just a regular demon are you..…?" Kagome asked, the woman smiled, then appeared beside her and kicked her hard in the stomach throwing her on her side, and she cried out in pain. "You're correct Kagome….I'm not just a regular demon…." The woman pulled her mask away from her face, and her clothes faded from a long blue kimono to a black and red Kimono, that stopped at her thigh mid way and a sword at her hip. Kagome noticed her raven black hair that went to the back of her knees, and the tips of her hair were blood red, her eyes were blue, and she had claws, and fangs. An evil grin stretched across her face, she placed her hands on her hips "It's amazing what this little shard can do…." she tossed a fragment of the shattered jewel in her, "My name is Kaiyora." Kagome couldn't deny it, she was a beautiful demon, but this demon had all the intentions of killing her. "Like I said Kagome….I don't like the relationship you have with him….and I want it stopped." she sneered, Kagome glared "No" she said firmly. Kaiyora grabbed Kagome by the throat and lifted her off the ground, "You've got a lot of nerve to say no to a demon…" she growled, then slammed Kagome back onto the ground. She cried out in pain, the "Sesshomaru won't come to save you…as we speak he is fighting off a puppet…a Naraku one actually…he is too distracted…he won't hear your screams…." she snarled "Now….stay away from him…." Kagome felt the surge of rage, shoot throughout her, the thought of this woman being with Sesshomaru….it angered her. Sesshomaru was Kagome's…nobody else's. "You won't go near him!" Kagome screamed, and she thrust her palm into Kaiyora's stomach and a bright blue light shot from her hand into her stomach, throwing her backwards. As Kaiyora slammed into the ground, Kagome looked down at her hand, 'What was that? I've never felt that much power before…' "You impudent little wench!" Kaiyora's voice snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. Kaiyora ran at Kagome, Kagome stood, and braced herself for the full impact of Kaiyora.

Right as Kagome closed her eyes, Kaiyora skidded to a stop in front of Kagome, threw her left arm in front of her and then swung it up as hard as she could, the back of her hand colliding with Kagome's jaw, throwing her in the air, then Kaiyora, jumped and spun in mid air and her heel rammed hard into Kagome's stomach, sending her flying back wards and slamming hard into the ground. Kaiyora appeared beside Kagome, who at the moment coughed up blood, and grabbed her throat and lifted her in the air, "You had the chance to save yourself you pathetic human…you've chosen your fate! Which is death!" she then slammed Kagome into the ground. As Kaiyora pulled out her sword, she heard her voice "KAIYORA!" she turned to see Sesshomaru running at her, but before she could dodge his fist slammed into her stomach throwing her in the air, and while in mid air, she saw a bright light coming at her and she heard the words "WIND SCAR!" the light slammed into her and she screamed in pain and hit the ground. Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokii-jin, as Kaiyora got on her hands and knees, she looked up to see Inuyasha emerge from the forest and stand beside his brother and he had his Tetsiga out. Kaiyora saw a small nod occur between the two brothers. Sesshomaru held out his sword and cried "DRAGON STRIKE!" and blue lightning shot down from the sky, as a large blue dragon appeared and it soared towards her, then she saw Inuyasha jump in the air and swing his sword around and yell "BACKLASH WAVE!" and as the dragon struck her, so did Inuyasha's attack. There was a large explosion, while Kaiyora was in the midst of the attacks she laughed darkly "I'll be back Sesshomaru…I'll be back for that girl!" Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put there swords away, there was another large explosion and as the wind died down and dust died down Kaiyora was no where to be seen.

Inuyasha turned his head and starred at his brother. They simply looked at each other, Inuyasha began walking back towards the woods "Inuyasha" Inuyasha's ears twitched as his brother said his name, he turned and looked at him "What?" Sesshomaru had already picked up Kagome in his arms. "Come stay at the palace for now, besides you can't ignore Kagome forever." "Feh…whatever…" Sesshomaru turned away and smiled, he heard Inuyasha following him, and soon he was by his side. "You know Inuyasha….it could be like old times again…" Inuyasha didn't look at Sesshomaru as he spoke, he starred straight ahead "Fighting side by side again huh?" Sesshomaru nodded. "We'll see….you'll always be a pathetic dog." a sly grin crossed Inuyasha's face, Sesshomaru chuckled "And you'll always been a half-breed." he shrugged "Fair enough…..Fair Enough."


	13. Engaged

**And I present to you the final chapter :)**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update...**

**I'm apart of another fanfiction website and I was in the process of finishing up a story there.**

**And will there be a sequel? The answer is yes, I've just started working on it ^_^**

* * *

The next day, everyone was taking turns watching Kagome for she still hadn't waken up since Kaiyora attacked her. Around the time that the sun began to set, Inuyasha went into Kagome's room, and told Miroku that supper was ready. "Well…aren't you going to go eat Inuyasha?" he shook his head "No, I'm fine besides….it's my turn to watch Kagome." Miroku nodded, he stood, and left the room. Inuyasha shut the door after Miroku left, and went and leaned against the balcony doorway and watched the sun go down. Kagome stirred in her sleep, but once more became still. Her eyes slowly opened, and she saw Inuyasha, she closed her eyes tightly then opened them to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, his ears twitched and when he saw her eyes were open he ran to her bed side. "Kagome your awake….I'll go get Sesshomaru" as he went to leave, Kagome quickly grabbed his wrist. He looked down at her, she had panic in her eyes "Inuyasha stay…" she mumbled, Inuyasha was torn…he wanted to stay, but he didn't know what to say to her…nor what she would say to him. He sighed, he sat down in the chair beside the bed. "I suppose..." Inuyasha didn't look at her though, Kagome removed her hand from his wrist and placed it on her stomach. Seconds went by and still nothing was said, Kagome continued starring at Inuyasha and saw how the setting sun glistened off of him like it did his brother, after a few moments the sun vanished, but as soon as the sun went down the beautiful Inuyasha that was sitting next to her, was no longer there.

In his place was a sickly looking Inuyasha, he was pale, he had dark circles under his eyes as though he hadn't slept in days, and he looked unhealthily thin and weak Kagome was worried he would fall onto the floor any second. "Inuyasha…." she whispered, his ears twitched and he finally looked at her, "Something wrong Kagome?" his voice sounded distant and his eyes showed a deep pain that Kagome couldn't comprehend, "Inuyasha…you look so tired….you should get some rest." he shook his head. She sighed, then moved over to give him enough room to lay down beside her. Inuyasha watched her, then saw her lift up her hand and motion for him to lay down. He didn't know what to do….but the bed looked so soft, and he was tired so he got up and laid beside her. Kagome sat up and leaned against the pillows, she looked away and spoke softly, "I'm sorry I ran away…but I didn't know how to deal with what was happening at the time and….Inuyasha?" after a moment a soft snore reached her ears, she turned her head and saw Inuyasha fell asleep, she smiled. Then he rolled over, and his head fell in her lap, she wanted to move him but she didn't want to wake him up, so instead she gently ran her fingers through his hair. 'His sleeping so peacefully….' she thought, then he mumbled her name "Kagome….." she blushed slightly, "Kagome don't go….please….." her eyes widened as he said this then they became sad. He stirred slightly, but Kagome continued running her fingers through his hair, "Kagome don't go…please I'm sorry!" his voice became louder, and he gripped the sheets, Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him "Inuyasha wake up…." Inuyasha sat up quickly and began panting, he turned and looked at Kagome. "Don't worry….it was just a dream…" she smiled warmly at him then he hugged her. "Kagome…." at first Kagome was shocked, but hugged him back, he gripped her tightly. "Kagome…I'm so sorry…..I thought…" he paused then pulled back to look at her "I thought I lost you forever….I haven't eaten, nor slept….I slept once but that was the day after you left…and when I woke up I saw you…but you weren't really there, Kagome I'm so sorry…." Kagome placed her hand on the side of his face, 'I caused this to him….?' she wondered, "Inuyasha…it's ok…I'm ok. Now anyway.." "Kagome…I know you're in love with Sesshomaru." Kagome's heart sank when he said this. Had Sesshomaru told Inuyasha about the kiss, and what almost happened between them before Kaiyora interrupted? "What did he say…?" she mumbled, Inuyasha shrugged "He simply said he loved you and you loved him….and he told me about the kiss." "Well what about Kikyo, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shook his head, "She is leaving, she told us she wanted to rest in peace." Inuyasha was going to be alone, Kagome thought about kissing him, because she thought he was about to fall apart, but she couldn't do that to herself, Inuyasha, nor Sesshomaru for it would only create more problems.

Kagome's eyes became sad, "I'm so sorry" Inuyasha held up his hand, and shook his head at Kagome, "Don't be sorry Kagome…there is someone out there for me….it just wasn't you or Kikyo." then he sighed once more and stood, "I should go get Sesshomaru though, he told us to tell him if you woke up during our shifts of watching you." "Huh? Watching me?" Inuyasha shook his head, "Sesshomaru will explain" He leaned down and kissed her forehead, smiled then disappeared out the door. She sighed, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and carefully stood, she retained her balance and didn't fall. Kagome walked onto her balcony carefully, she made sure she didn't sense any jewel shards. She placed her hands on the stone railing and looked up at the clear night sky, then sighed 'Why am I always getting hurt….it's not fair….' she thought. Two arms snaked around her waist, she turned her head slightly and looked at Sesshomaru, who in turn looked back at her. "Kagome…I'm glad you're awake" he kissed the stop of her head gently, Kagome was about to ask what happened, but she changed her mind and was glad she was awake and with Sesshomaru. She turned and wrapped her arms tightly around him, he smiled and pulled her close. "I love you Sesshomaru…" she whispered, "I love you too Kagome." 'He's so warm…' she thought, Sesshomaru tilted her head upwards and kissed her passionately, he pulled his lips and began kissing her repeatedly. Then he kissed down the corner of her mouth, down her neck and gently grazed his fangs over her shoulder making her shiver.

Kagome backed away, and pushed herself onto the railing and smiled teasingly at Sesshomaru. He walked over to her and began to kiss her again, Kagome gently traced her nails over his chest through his Haori. She felt his chest rumble, and she smiled. But suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her hips, she yelped in pain softly, she looked down to see what it was. It was Sesshomaru's claws, he gripped her hips and his claws dug into her soft, tender flesh. As blood began to flow from the 8 small wounds, he began to shake, he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes were shut tightly. "Sesshomaru.." she whispered, Kagome lifted her left hand and placed it on his cheek, "Sesshomaru please look at me…." Sesshomaru listened, and when his eyes flashed open, she was starring into two blood red eyes.

A soft gasp escaped her lips, "Sesshomaru…it's ok…relax.." she spoke softly and stroked his cheek. Slowly Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal and he leaned into her touch, "I'm so sorry Kagome….my youkai…it got the best of me.." Sesshomaru sighed, and looked at her apologetically. "Sesshomaru…it's ok…Don't worry about it." "Kagome….I want to do this proper before we even do anything…" Kagome looked at him confused. Sesshomaru pulled her off the balcony so she was standing, then when he got down on one knee, Kagome's heart was beating so hard it hurt. 'Oh god….oh god….OH MY GOD!' her head was screaming. "Kagome Higurashi…Will you marry me?" he pulled out a ring from his haori, it was silver and it had a weaving design and in the middle of it was a diamond heart. Kagome couldn't breath, tears welled up in her eyes and overflowed, and fell down her face. She nodded, "Yes Sesshomaru….a thousand times yes, I will marry you!" Sesshomaru put the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply. Together, hand in hand, they went and told the others the big news…that they were engaged to be married.

* * *

****UPDATE****

**The first chapter of the sequel is now posted!**

**Title: The Promise Of Tomorrow**


End file.
